makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Medicine Melancholy
Bio Medicine Melancholy is a doll youkai that lives on Nameless Hill surrounded by poisonous suzuran (lily of the valley) flowers. She hates humans since dolls are usually manipulated by humans. Because of this, she wishes for doll emancipation, but there aren't many dolls who agree with her since other dolls don't move on their own. Though supposedly not especially powerful or experienced among youkai, the fact that the right poison can affect even very strong people (or large numbers of people at once) makes her somewhat best avoided. Movelist Skill Cards *Poison Bee: Medicine fires a spread of bullets that curve around her, tracing out a flower shape. These bullets slow down near the end of their flight and disappear after a short time. *Sweet Poison: Medicine breathes out a cloud of poison that when it hits the opponent, will slowly drain their health. *Poison Boom: Medicine shoots out a sonic boom like projectile by slashing the air with an arm. *Poison Elbow: Leaping overhead elbow drop. *Focus Attack: Medicine focuses her next strike which cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking move. She can charge this move for up to three levels. **Level 1: There are no aesthetics when this move is perform, it is a basic strike. **Level 2: When performed, purple poison can be seen as she does the strike, causes crumple state. **Level 3: The last level and usually performed by itself. This move has a lot more Poison as well as being an unblockable. This move will still cause crumple state. *Poisonous Kick: An in-air move that sets Medicine's heels in poison, leaving a flaming X behind her, and any unfortunately burned opponents. *Poison Knuckle: Medicine charges forward with her fist covered in poison. *Lily Hammer: Medicine smashes the ground with her fist. This causes a lily to rise up from the ground. The button pressed will determine where the lily will appear. *Potent Poisonous Kick (Costs half a spell card bar): The opponent is hit three times before the actual kick. The burning kick leaves the opponent in a temporarily stunned state. *Potent Poison Knuckle (Costs half a spell card bar): Medicine charges forward with her fist covered in Poison. This move covers full screen and crumples the opponent when hit. *Potent Lily Hammer (Costs half a spell card bar): She smashes the ground with her fist. This causes 3 lilies to rise up from the ground. Spell Cards *Poison Sign "Poison Breath": Medicine breaths a large stream of poison from her mouth that can be aimed up or down. *Fog Sign "Gassing Garden": Medicine summons a Lily which will shoot a blast. If the blast hits the opponent, they will be poisoned. Last Word *Confusion "Into Delirium": Jumping towards the back of the screen, Medicine vaults forward and performs several flying kicks through her opponent, dropping poison on them. Medicine then finishes it with one final, powerful foot-stomp to send the opponent crashing down. If the initial first hit is blocked, it will stop there. Misc. *Battle Intro: Medicine appears slumped on the ground then rises like a marionette. She then says "It's impossible for you to stand up to Ms. Lily for a long time!" *Taunt: She slumps down like a marionette. *Victory Pose: She curtsies and says "Aah, my body is brimming with poison." Winning Quotes It's often been said that small dosages of poison can be medicine. What's wrong? Taken poison? Everyone's working really hard! Okay, Ms. Lily! Let's work hard too! Konparo, Konparo, gather all the poisons! Oh, amazing. You can still survive with all these poisons in the air. Vs. Self: My, is the poison making me hallucinate? Vs. Reimu, Suika and Yuugi: Sake is poison for the body if you drink too much. Vs. Marisa: Strange-looking mushrooms are usually poisonous. So you'd better not eat them, thinking that it's interesting. Vs. Sakuya: I wonder how it is to make tea from strange plants as they are rare. Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko and Mima: The poison that is effective on ghosts is that which is effective on the soul. Vs. Reisen, Kaguya, Keine, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: The moon's light is a poisonous light ray. That's a thing worth learning. Vs. Cirno: If one's true intentions are too cold, they are poison to the body. Vs. Mystia: A song that drives one to suicide is a wonderful poison. Vs. Aya: Ahhh, I said don't fan the defeated like that! Vs. Yuuka: To think if sunflowers had poison. No flower would be as unpleasant as such. Vs. Komachi: Is it true that the people who died of poison have beautiful spirits? Vs. Shikieki, Phoenix Wright, Chun-Li and Cammy: Which is a heavier crime, committing suicide by drinking poison, or committing murder by making others drink poison? Vs. Patchouli and Tessa: *giggle* Amazing, isn't it? The fact that I can move my own body.The fact that an object can think freely. It's thanks to the poison. Ms. Lily's poison. Vs. Wesker, Bison and Wily: Hey! These lilies are mine! Vs. Tron and Ruby: Trying to swindle again, huh. If it's a antidote, use it on yourself. Vs. Alice: Ha ha. This was one doll you could not control. Vs. Captain Commando, Hiryu, Spencer, Arthur, Batsu and Viewtiful Joe: You claim to protect innocent humans. Quite the oxymoron. Vs. Wriggle: I guess I was able to make my own pesticide. Vs. Rumia: What do you mean I'm too smart to join team 9?! We all hate humans just the same! Vs. Amigo: Such an odd creature.... Vs. Murasa, Byakuren and Ichiren: Who in their right mind would create a temple for both humans and Youkai to Co-Exist? Vs. Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Gene, Hayato and Jin: How can you still fight like that? That amount of dosage would kill a normal human! Vs. Guile and Juri: Looks like vengeance is the right poison for you. Ha ha! Vs. Sakura and Saki: I don't care how innocent you look. I can never trust humans. Vs. Morrigan:...wow...that figure... Vs. Felicia, Hsien-Ko, SonSon, Roll, and Meiling: You like humans? Well, I don't like you! Nyaa! Vs. B.B. Hood and Bass: You're completely psycho, even for me! Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Hey! Shouldn't you be sucking human blood or something?! Vs. Megaman and Zero: Humans can make machines to fight their own battles? What cowards! Vs. Dante, Trish, Nero, Amaterasu and Soki: Why would you choose to protect humans? They don't need it! Vs. Vergil: Finally, someone who understands me. Vs. Chris and Jill: You had antidotes? Damn it! Why can't humans just leave me be?! Vs. Frank West: Uh uh. You ain't showing humans the secrets to my poisons. Vs. Asura: Um...I'll just walk away next time I see a human...I need to go change my undies... Vs. Sanae: You'll need all the miracles you can get to fend off my poisons. Vs. Utsuho: Shouldn't the radiation from nuclear fusion kill you? Vs. Yukari: Where the hell did you come from? Vs. Iku: Too bad you're not a fugu, or I would've used you in my poison making materials. Vs. Mokou: You're immortal? Oh, now that's just cheating! Vs. Nitori: You make machines, I make poisons, but we sure as hell hate humans...right? Vs. Futo: Feng Shui could never cure my poisons. Vs. Miko: I'm not sure I like the way you talk. Vs. Koishi: You're not human...right? Vs. Mamizou and Momiji: Us youkai have gotta stick together. Vs. Kokoro, Shinki and Tenshi: I look forward to you causing more chaos in the human world. Vs. Dan: I hope he doesn't die from that amount...Wait…What am I saying?! Vs. Seija: It’s nice to see someone put humans in their place. Vs. Nick: A patient zero? Just my luck. Vs. Seiga: I'm not sure I like the way you talk. Ending (Medicine is in a mansion being attacked by zombies.) Medicine: What the hell are these things!? Zombies: Ooooh... Yaaaaa...! Medicine: Heh... It doesn't matter what you are. I'm taking you down! (Medicine tries to spray poison on them, but of course, the Zombies are not effected by it.) Medicine: Uh Oh. I'm screwed. (*BANG! BANG!*) (Leon S. Kennedy arrives and takes out the zombies.) Leon: Hey! You OK there? Medicine: Hey! Get your hands off of me, you dirty human! Leon: Is that anything to say to someone who just saved your life?! Medicine: I don't care if you saved my life! You're still a human and I don't like you! Leon: Look, I can tell you don't like humans, but your poison isn't gonna work on these things. We have to work together. Medicine: *Sigh* Fine. We'll call a truce for now. Leon: Good. You're smarter than you look. Medicine: What's that supposed to mean?! Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters